Yazukas y ¿Demonios?
by sesshoxcris
Summary: 4 niñas, 4 hermanas, 4 hijas de yakuza, pero que tan peligrosas pueden ser si su padre no les da la debida atención, y son vigiladas por 4 "Muchachos", Podríamos ser algo más entre ellos Participación especial, Lovemikey
1. Llegada y nuevos amigos

**NOTA: Es la ultima historia que subiré hasta que termine aunque sea una. De las demás no se preocupen, la siguiente que subiré será la de ENAMORADOS, no se preocupen. Sin más ni más mi capitulo. Participación especial de "**_**Lovemikey**_**".**

**TMNT "Yakuzas y ¿**_**Demonios**_**?"**

**Capitulo 1 "Hijas de yakuza. ¿**_**Fantasmas**_**?"**

Para unas niñas es difícil vivir solas, sin madre, y solo con un padre que apenas te dirige la mirada por que el resto del tiempo está trabajando. Oroku Sakí, es uno de los yakuzas más importantes no solo de Japón, sino de todo el mundo, pero desde de la muerte de su amada esposa Tang Shen, hija del Clan Hamato, en un incendio, no ha sido el mismo; se volvió mucho más cruel, despiadado, monótono y esclavista. Lo quería todo perfecto, sin un solo error o sino el responsable pagaría serias consecuencias. Lo único que le quedaba, aparte de sus miles de planes eran sus 4 adorables hijas: Karai (Ojos miel, cambian a azul marino, cabello negro, piel blanca), Cristal (Ojos azul pálido, le cambian a verdes, cabello negro, piel blanca), Abril (Ojos azul celeste, le cambian a rojo, cabello naranja, piel blanca) y Melisa (Ojos cafés, le cambian a azul clarito, cabello…piel morenita).

Las niñas eran lo más valioso que tenía, eran lo poco de felicidad que les quedaba; Karai, su hija mayor, ahora tenía 6 años; Cristal, su segunda hija, tenía 5 años; Abril, la segunda más joven, tenía 4 años; y Melisa, la más chica de sus hijas, tenía tan solo 2 añitos de vida. Tang Shen había muerto un año después del nacimiento de su última hija, y nadie pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, y aunque la policía aseguraba que fue un accidente cualquiera, Oroku Sakí seguía pensando que fue provocado por alguien.

Lamentablemente para Oroku, su familia estaba siendo amenazada, por una otro clan enemigo, casi tan poderoso como el de él, y al ser muy famoso su clan en todo Japón, decidió que debía ampliar sus terrenos así que fue a Estados Unidos con su familia para que no les pasara nada, lamentablemente para las niñas esto no sería muy bueno. Y al estar en un nuevo país podría investigar más a fondo unas suposiciones que tenía sobre otra empresa aliada. Al llegar al avión sus hijas estaban esperando a que su padre les dijera a dónde irían, al llegar el piloto del Jet privado le pregunto.

**Piloto: Señor, está todo listo ¿Nuestro destino?**

**Shredder: Nueva York.**

**Piloto: Señor, sí señor.**

En cuanto el piloto se fue la pequeña Abril, quien tomaba la mano de su padre, quien pregunto.

**Abril: ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá, papi?**

**Shredder: Ya tenemos suficientes negocios aquí hija, y quiero formar uno en cada continente, Asia y África ya están, Europa y Oceanía empezamos hace tiempo, así que el último que nos falta es América, y para eso tengo que ir allá, y a ustedes no las puedo dejar aquí solas. Así que vendrán conmigo.**

**Karai: ¿Tendremos amigos? Porque aquí no nos dejabas ni abrir las ventanas. Y además es muy aburrido quedarse con el profesor particular.**

**Shredder: No te preocupes hija, hare lo posible para que puedan ir a un buen colegio, esperemos que puedan entrar. Mientras seguirán con ese profesor.**

**Cristal: Papi ¿Nos entrenaras?**

Con esa duda sus hijas, a excepción de Melisa que era cargada por su padre para que ella durmiera cómodamente, lo miraron esperanzadas. Él era un gran maestro ninja, junto con un amigo, Hamato Yoshi, pero el desapareció un año antes del nacimiento de Karai. Sus hijas alguna vez lo vieron entrenar e incluso se sabían un par de katas sencillas, pero eso no era suficiente para defenderse solas, y él como su padre debía estar seguro de que ellas podían cuidarse solas cuando el no pudiera cuidarlas, pero como yakuza tenía el tiempo completamente planeado, así que no podía protegerlas todo el tiempo. Además de que algún día debían de heredar todo lo que él logro en ese tiempo, y ellas debían ser la perfecta combinación de peligro, discreción y encanto, lo que una buena hija de Yakuza debe tener. Así que tomo una decisión.

**Shredder: Sí.**

Las niñas estaban por saltar de la alegría cuando llego de nuevo el piloto.

**Piloto: Señor, partimos en 10 minutos, suban al avión, por favor.**

Las tres niñas tomaron sus mochilas y subieron al avión, Oroku Sakí tomo la mochila de la pequeña Melisa, y también subió al avión. Mientras sus sirvientes subían todas las maletas de la familia. Sabían que las niñas iban a irse, pero tenían un presentimiento, no sabían si era bueno o malo, pero sabían que algo les iba a pasar, solo esperaban que fuera algo bueno, les daba miedo preguntar si las niñas iban a estar bien, sabían que el señor era cruel y despiadado, sabían también que si se atrevían a preguntar algo así ellos pagarían las consecuencias, solos les quedaba orar por las niñas.

…

El camino fue largo para todos, una nueva ciudad, nuevas experiencias, no sabían lo que pasaría, pero las 4 pequeñas tenían un presentimiento; primero alegre, luego tétrico, luego triste, y luego…nada. No sabían que esperar, pero sabían que sería más entretenido que estar encerradas todo el santo día y molestando al profesor particular. A Karai siempre le gusto la aventura y pensaba que era emocionante. A Cristal le gustaba lo aterrador, y sabía que algo de ese tipo iba a suceder en esa casa, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. A Abril y a Melisa solo esperaban que este viaje las dejara especialmente "cambiadas".

Al aterrizar el avión las tres más grandes salieron disparadas del avión, con sus mochilas, al bajar vieron el cielo gris y lleno de humo, a Karai no le dio importancia, Cristal solo lo miro un rato y se encogió de hombros "_El León no es como lo pintan_", pensó; y Abril no le gusto nada, le gustaba el aire limpio y el cielo azul de Japón, pero que se le podía hacer. A Melisa por ser bebe solo no le prestó atención. Entonces a Abril una ráfaga de viento se llevo un listón color purpura, recuerdo de su madre, y ella salió corriendo por él. Karai tenía una pelota al en las manos, también recuerdo de su madre pero cuando Abril salió corriendo por su listón, hizo que Karai soltara por error su pelota y se fuera al lado contrario de donde iba a Abril. Cristal sabía que Abril era algo torpe así que la siguió para que no se perdiera. Mientras que el padre de las niñas dejo a Melisa en el suelo y movió la cabeza negativamente, y en un descuido la bebe se alejaba poco a poco por donde había ido su hermana Karai que ya llevaba un buen tramo.

…CON KARAI…

Ella iba de aquí para allá buscando su pelota, cuando la vio cerca de una barda que daba al puerto, y ella se acerco por la pelota, cuando un perro, un Rottweiler para ser precisos, la miraba con ojos de furia y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Karai tuvo mucho miedo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos esperando el ataque del can. Cuando vio a un chico frente a ella y el perro freno en cuanto lo vio y entonces se regreso despavorido por donde había venido, gimiendo de miedo. Karai miro a la persona que tenía enfrente, ella apenas y le llegaba a la cadera, se veía de entre 19 y 21 años, tenía el pelo negro corto y la piel muy blanca, pálida, iba vestido con una camiseta azul y unos gastados jeans llenos de cortadas y hollín, con zapatos azules también algo gastados, cuando él se volteo miro que tenía los ojos azul marino, pero parecía que le faltaba algo, tal vez el brillo pero a ella le gusto, el chico unos 13 años mayor, pero era un poco tétrico. Iba a darle las gracias, cuando escucho a su padre llamarla.

**Shredder: Karai…**

Ella volteo y miro que su padre iba corriendo hacia ella y cuando volvió a ver al muchacho este había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba su pelota justo en donde se encontraba. Ella la tomo y busco con la mirada al joven, pero no lo veía ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

**Shredder: Karai**-Luego se agacho a su altura y la abrazo- **Hija no vuelvas a irte así, hay un perro por aquí y…**

**Karai: Un chico vino y me salvo de un perro papá.**

**Shredder: (Extrañado) ¿Un chico?**

**Karai: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Mmjjm…**

Shredder busco con la mirada al susodicho pero no vio nada, aunque sabía que su pequeña a veces se inventaba cosas o simplemente se las imaginaba, así que solo le acaricio el cabello y le dijo…

**Shredder: Vamos a buscar a tus hermanas, recuerda que se pueden perder.**

**Karai: (Sosteniendo su pelota) Sí papi.**

Luego Sakí tomo a su hija de la mano y fue a buscar a sus hermanas, pero al mirar atrás nuevamente vio que el muchacho de hace un momento estaba parado justo en el mismo lugar donde estuvo, mirándola directamente a los ojos…Ella solo le sonrió, se despidió con la mano y volvió la vista al frente a buscar a sus hermanas.

…CON MELISA…

La pequeña iba buscando a su hermana, ya que esta corría muy rápido y tomo un camino diferente, por eso su padre no la vio al pasar por Karai, ella entonces vio una rata, que masticaba lo que parecía un cable, este ultimo empezó a sacar chispas, la rata corrió asustada y se fue a otro lado, pero la niña al ser pequeña no sabía que era peligroso, además de que le gustaban las cosas brillantes, así que acerco sus pequeños deditos al cable estuvo a unos centímetros de tocarlo cuando algo sonó, como un juguete de los que aprietas y rechina, la pequeña al escuchar ese sonido se alejo del cable y siguió el sonido que estaba justo detrás de ella y no muy lejos; se encontró con un muchacho que hacía chillar un patito de hule entre sus manos, se veía de unos 16 años, tenía el pelo rubio ondulado corto, la piel pálida y unos ojos azul cielo, iba vestido de una camisa naranja, pantalones blancos con manchas negras y ¿Rojas? (**N/A: NO creo que fuera salsa de tomate**), y unos tenis naranjas fosforescentes muy gastados, y sus ojos tampoco parecían tener ningún brillo, la pequeña al estar frente a él lo miro como la cosa más fantástica del mundo. Él dejo de hacer sonar el patito y tomo en brazos a la niña y se fue alejando, uno pensaría que se la iba llevar, pero solo la dejo junto a unas cajas cerca de donde venía su papá y su hermana. La bebe solo miraba como él la dejaba hasta que vio a su hermana acercarse a ella, y esta la cargó.

**Karai: Melisa Sakí, NO te escondas así, nos tenías preocupados.**

**Shredder: Vengan las dos, hay que buscar a sus hermanas.**

**Karai: Sipi, papá.**

Luego los 3 fueron en busca de las 2 restantes, pero la bebe, que era cargada por su papá, miro de nuevo a las cajas y vio que allí seguía el chico, ella solo le rió y se despidió de él con sus pequeñas manitas, y siguió mirando al frente para encontrar a sus hermanas que en alguna parte debían estar. Él desde atrás solo vio a alguien acercarse, y era otro adolecente pero más grande, este al verlo fue corriendo hacia él.

…CON CRISTAL…

Estaba buscando a Abril, que había corrido rápido por su listón, ella se encontraba junto a unos gigantescos barriles, se empezaba a preguntar si fue buena idea seguir a la despistada de Abril, y empezaba a marearse un poco. Luego se recargo en uno de los gigantescos barriles, pero en un descuido lo movió de más y ella no se dio cuenta, en eso escucho un ruido provenir del otro lado de los barriles, a ella le dio curiosidad y fue a revisar el lugar y verificar si era algo malo, lo que vio fue una pequeña tortuga que estaba sobre lo que parecía un comic, ella levanto en sus manos a la tortuguita y le acaricio la cabecita y al parecer le gustaba lo que hacía, porque cerro los y estiro su cuello. Luego de un momento sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella, y cuando se volteo resulto ser que a unos cuantos metros de ella había un muchacho entre 20 y 21 años, tenía el pelo negro parado y en las puntas lo tenía de color rojo; traía puestos unos pantalones negros (De los de cuero que traían cadenas a los lados) con varias manchas rojas en las rodillas, y una camiseta roja que decía "_Dead_ _is_ _peace_" con letras negras, unos converse rojos bastante gastados, una chaqueta de cuero negro que le daba toque de chico malo, y tenía ojos verdes entre toxico y esmeralda, no tenía el más mínimo brillo y se notaba algo aterrador, pero a ella no le asusto, solo se acerco a él, quien la miraba fijamente.

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) Hola. Me llamo Cristal, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

El chico se quedo callado sin quitarle la vista de encima, parecía analizarla detalladamente.

**Cristal: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?**

El muchacho seguía mudo, a cualquier persona ese chico le daría miedo, pero ella no era cualquier persona.

**Cristal: Esta tortuga es tuya ¿No?**

El muchacho por primera vez desvió la vista de la niña y miro a la tortuga, luego miro de nuevo a la niña y le asintió.

**Cristal: (Estirándosela) Toma, si es tuya, ven por ella.**

Entonces él camino hasta la pequeña, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y solo extendió una mano, Cristal puso a la tortuga en la mano del chico, este la puso sobre su propio hombro y luego extendió su otra mano.

**Cristal: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te doy la mano?**

Ella tomo su mano y segundo siguiente los barriles cayeron, pero el chico la jalo del brazo y la alzo en los propios para que no fuera aplastada por los barriles. La niña estaba muy pegada al musculoso pecho del muchacho (**N/A: Que envidia**). Luego este le removió algunos mechones que cubrían su cara y se la acaricio. Sus manos eran frías como el hielo, pero muy suaves. Luego la puso en el suelo, y le sacudió la ropa que quedo con algo de polvo que soltaron los barriles al caer, y en ese momento se escucho como alguien llamaba a la pequeña, era su padre.

**Shredder: CRISTAL, ABRIL ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?!**

Ella se volteo a ver al muchacho, que no le había soltado la mano; él la guio hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos del histérico padre, no sin antes tomar el comic en donde estaba la pequeña tortuga en un principio y la escondió en su chaqueta, luego llegaron donde estaba su padre, mientras el chico se fue sin ser notado por el mayor, el padre de la niña al verla la abrazo como panda.

**Cristal: Papá-No-Respiro.**

**Shredder: Perdón (La suelta pero le sujeta los hombros) Escuche un ruido y temí que algo les hubiera pasado a ti o a Abril.**

**Cristal: No, Abril no la he visto desde hace un rato.**

**Shredder: ¿Estabas con alguien?**

Cristal iba a responder cuando escucharon unos ruidos de metales cayéndose, todos voltearon al lugar donde se escucho el ruido, estaba un poco apartado de allí, pero Cristal escucho un "_Psst, Psst_", ella volteo y vio que era el mismo chico que encontró, pero él le hizo una señal de silencio colocando su dedo índice en sus labios de forma vertical, ella solo asintió, su salvador señalo debajo de ella agacho la mirada y se encontró con la tortuga sobre el comic. Ella tomo ambas con las dos manos, y dijo.

**Cristal: Encontré esta tortuga ¿Puedo quedármela?**

Su padre vio la cara de su hija y supo que a ella no le podía negar nada.

**Shredder: (Acariciando su cabello) Sí hija.**

Luego se escucho un grito, todos supieron de quien era.

**S, K, C: ABRIL.**

Karai, Shredder y Meli fueron a donde se escucho el grito, Cristal se volteo ver al chico pero ya no estaba. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y tomo a la tortuga y el comic, y salió corriendo hacia donde habían ido su padre y hermanas. El muchacho, por su parte, estaba sobre unas 3 cajas grandes apiladas una sobre otra, no muy lejos de donde estaba hace un momento, la vio correr con su familia y soltó una ligera sonrisa, algo macabra, pero era una. En eso escucho pasos y al voltearse vio a dos chicos acercarse, eran aproximadamente de su edad. El de un salto bajo de la pila de cajas y apareció justo aún lado de los recién llegados que no habían parado de caminar, entonces los 3, sin a verse detenido ni un segundo, se dirigieron a otro lugar, por un camino distinto al que había tomado la familia, pero sin duda, al mismo lugar que ellos.

…CON ABRIL (Antes del grito)…

La niña buscaba y buscaba su moño, pero no lo encontraba. Se estaba asustando, en eso se le acerco un gato, era color naranja y lucía adorable, y ella trato de acariciarlo, pero el gato se alejo y ella, por niña inocente, lo siguió. Paso un rato y la pequeña se perdió, pero cuando el felino se detuvo y señalo con un maullido aun tubo que estaba muy alto, allí se encontraba su listón purpura, ella sonrió y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al gato y trato de subir por el listón, pero en el proceso cayeron unos botes que contenían muchos objetos punzantes y filosamente peligrosos, cayeron justo debajo de ella, haciendo mucho ruido, sí caía sobre esos objetos…no creo que saldría solo con un par de rasguños. Pero ella no le tomo importancia y siguió subiendo; cuando llego al moño y lo tomo, hizo un movimiento en falso y se resbalo. Dio un horrible grito, no faltaba mucho para que cayera y se enterrara los tubos en su piel, pero al abrir los ojos ora vez, sentía como alguien la estaba sujetando, y al levanta la vista noto que quien la cargaba era un muchacho muy guapo. Se veía de unos 17 años, era alto, tenía el pelo castaño, piel pálida, traía una camiseta purpura con las mangas rasgadas y con manchas rojas y un par de golpes en su cuerpo, pero eso no opacaba el lindo rostro que tenía; para ella lo más curioso es que sus no tenía brillo (Como los otros tres muchachos que estaban con sus hermanas), pero a ella no le preocupaba y de hecho le gustaba porque así podía observar el color de sus ojos, que eran de un color rojo-café, eran para ella los más bonitos que nunca había visto.

**Abril: Gracias señor.**

El chico no contesto, solo le quito el listón que ella traía en las manos, y empezó a caminar lejos de los tubos y cosas de metal punzantes, Abril solo recargo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, y aunque ella sentía que el muchacho carecía de calor corporal, y estaba frío, ella lo sentía cálido. En ese instante el muchacho paro cerca de unas cajas y la sentó allí, la niña desde ese lugar quedo a la altura del rostro del muchacho, este solo tomo el listón y lo amarro al cuello de la niña. Ella se dejo hacer y sonrió, porque era muy calmado en sus movimientos con ella, y para ella ese muchacho era tan lindo como los príncipes de los cuentos que solían contarles sus niñeras, o su madre antes de morir. Cuando termino su trabajo, la tomo en brazos nuevamente, pero Abril le dio un beso en la mejilla y el muchacho se quedo estático, hasta que escucharon gritar a alguien, ese alguien era Shredder.

**Shredder: Abril, hija.**

El muchacho puso a la niña en el piso y se agacho a su altura, le delineo su delicada carita con sus dedos fríos, y al final le planto un beso (**N/A: Los** **dejo** **la** **duda en donde se lo dio**), luego escucharon pasos y el joven de aspecto sombrío se fue, no sin antes entregarle un papel, ella lo miro irse con sus hermosos ojitos azules brillando y sus mejillas rojitas soltando un gritito de felicidad. Así la encontró su padre, que la examino de pies a cabeza. Al verla en perfecto estado soltó un suspiro de alivio, y le tomo la mano mientras la llevaba a una lujosa limusina, donde estaban sus otras tres hijas; Cristal y Abril estaban justo al lado de su respectiva ventana y Meli estaba junto a Karai en su sillita del coche, luego Abril se puso junto a Cristal, solo faltaba el lugar de en medio donde se sentaría su padre, que no tardo en subir también.

Karai revisaba su pelota, recordando al apuesto muchacho de ojos azules sin brillo, la había defendido de un ENORME perro, por eso sostenía una sonrisa que no veían desde que Tang Shen murió, pero luego al darle vuelta a la pelota miro algo escrito de color rojo, se notaba mucho y leyó lo que decía…

**Karai: Leo-nar-do (Extrañada) ¿Leonardo? "**_**Qué bonito nombre, de seguro es el de ese chico, le queda muy bien**_**"**

Meli seguía jugando con el patito de hule que el muchacho rubio le había dado al salvarla de un cable, pero cuando miro debajo del juguete, había algo escrito en él, y al no saber leer, le tomo el cabello a Karai y lo jalo un poco brusco y la pelinegra al sentir la brusquedad de su hermana, iba a regañarla pero su hermana la estirarle el patito de hule, miro que decía algo en rojo.

**Karai: Mi-guel Án-gel (Segura) Miguel Ángel.**

**Melisa: (Sonriendo) Mikey.**

Todos los que estaban en el auto, incluyendo al chofer, estaban sorprendidos, Meli nunca había hablado, solo balbuceaba cosas (que habían aprendido a entender), pero ahora su primera palabra fue "Mikey", de golpe lo soltó, pero ya no importaba que no su primera palabra fuera "Papá" o "Mamá", o el nombre de alguna de sus hermanas como su padre quería, estaba feliz de que su hija por fin hablara, y aunque adoraba a todas sus hijas, Meli era su mayor alegría.

Cristal estaba feliz por su hermana, a veces le desesperaba porque no le entendía pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, al menos cuando dormía. Estaba con la pequeña tortuga, que aquel muchacho tan guapo le regalo y luego decidió pasar a comprarle todo lo que necesitara. Cuando la tortuga paso a manos de su hermana mayor, por órdenes de su padre, saco a historieta sobre la que estaba la tortuga anteriormente. La abrió con intenciones de entretenerse un rato, cuando en la primera pagina, que estaba en color blanco, se veían unas letras aterradoras en color rojo.

**Cristal: Ra-fa-el (Con una sonrisa) "**_**Ah, con que así se llama, que lindo nombre tiene**_**".**

Se sonrojo al recordar como ese muchacho le acaricio el rostro con sus fríos dedos, pero eso era muy tierno para ella, aunque ese esto no paso desapercibido por su padre, ya que no dejaba ir a sus hijas por eso, "les empezarían a interesar los muchachos", y a la que definitivamente prefería que se dedicara completamente a su profesión de yakuza, y no pensara en siquiera en la posibilidad de que tal vez, algún día en un futuro lejano de milagro su padre le diera permiso de tan siquiera por un fugaz momento en imaginar llegar a tener novio era su linda hija de pelo negro y ojos azul pálido, pero uno no se sonroja por cualquier cosa y él iba a averiguar que era.

Por último a Abril le brillaban los ojos como a borrego degollado, y sus mejillas estaban rositas. Tan solo recordar a ese GALAN y como la salvo de morir enterrada en los fierros del puerto. Y cuando recordó como ato su cinta, le recodo como lo hacía su madre, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Esos ojos rojos seguían en su mente y jamás lo sacaría de sus pensamientos, luego de una de sus mangas saco el trozo de papel que le dejo el chico, lo desdoblo y al igual que los demás objetos de sus hermanas, tenía un nombre en color rojo y en el papel también contenía un broche de plata (Es como el símbolo del Clan Hamato de TMNT). La pequeña leyó el contenido del sobre, ella sabía leer mejor que sus hermanas.

**Abril: ¿Propiedad de Donatello? (Con una sonrisa) "**_**Que**__**bonito**__**así**__**le**__**pondré**__**a**__**ese**__**príncipe**_**"**

Entonces apretó el broche contra su pecho mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un tono rojo muy tierno, y ella…Ahh, nada más le daban ganas de suspirar al verla, y Sakí estaba perdiendo los estribos, si ellas seguían así, tendría que reconsiderar seriamente lo de dejarlas ir a la escuela.

El auto arranco después de unos minutos, el auto avanzo y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, cuatro personajes los miraban desde lejos con unas sonrisas maliciosas, tétricas, macabras y siniestras. Miraban fijamente el coche donde se fueron y luego…desaparecieron.

…ENLANOCHE…

Había llegado aún Pent-House, el más lujoso de la ciudad, era muy grande tenía más de 15 cuartos, la terraza tenía piscina y era muy lujoso. Los 5 cuartos más grandes eran para la familia, los demás, ya verían que hacerle. Las cosas de las niñas estaban en sus respectivos cuartos; y después de una cena, preparada por el chef de la casa, las 3 mayores se cambiaron su ropa por pijama y Shredder cambiara a Meli y se durmieron. Sin saber que alguien aparecería pronto…

Ya estaba MUY avanzada la noche, casi a unas horas de amanecer, cuando en el cuarto de cada una de las niñas, apareció un "_hombre_" que lucía de la misma edad de su padre, pero tenía un gesto decaído y tenebroso, pero transmitía ternura al ver de cerca a las niñas y a cada una le acaricio su tierna mejilla, pero en el respectivo cuarto de cada niña, el "_hombre" _no venía _solo_.

Cuando entro al cuarto de Karai, dejo allí a un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azul marino, en el de Cristal un muchacho de pelo pintado de rojo y ojos verdes, en el de Abril dejo a otro muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos rojos, y en el de Meli dejo a un chico rubio y ojos azules; todos, incluyendo al _hombre_ que los dejo con las niñas, tenían los ojos sin un brillo de vida en ellos. Cada uno se puso a un lado de la cama de las niñas y las observaron detenidamente. Mientras el _hombre _le susurro unas palabras a cada una.

_**Señor**_**: (Con voz tenebrosa) **_**No te preocupes pequeña tú estarás a salvo de ahora, nadie te dañara, porque este chico, es uno de mis 4 mejores estudiantes, así que lo asigne para que sea tu guardián, pero ser su protegida tiene un precio, así que lo que pase será tu responsabilidad, a su debido tiempo (Acariciando su mejilla) Eres idéntica a tú hermosa madre.**_

Acadauna le dijo lo mismo, dejando a cada una con su ahora "_Guardián_". Antes del amanecer paso al cuarto del dueño del Pent-house, lo vio detenidamente, estaba con un sueño tranquilo, pero él "_Hombre_" se acerco a él y sus ojos adquirieron por un instante brillo, pero era de pura rabia y rencor, se acerco a él y le hablo amenazantemente al oído.

**Señor: **_**Si algo les pasa a estas niñas, Sakí, juro que hare de tu vida un infierno.**_

En ese momento vio que Shredder se retorcía en su cama y empezaba a sudar frío, mientras exclama algo.

**Shredder: S-PLIN-TER.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y estaba sudando, y respiraba agitadamente, salió de su rama volando y entro al cuarto de Karai, la vio dormir tranquilamente; luego entro al de Cristal, ella dormía con una sonrisa; luego entro al de Abril, ella dormía con una cara seria, eso lo asusto un poco, luego al entrar de Meli, la sintió un poco fría, eso se debía a que algo o _alguien, _la destapo. Cuando la acomodó en su cunita, la miro fijamente, su hija iba a estar muy triste de grande, sus hijas mayores ya habían aprendido a vivir sin madre, pero ella no podía, era muy chica, así que tomo una decisión, iba a conseguirles una madre.

Al amanecer cada una despertó pero se sorprendieron al ver a un muchacho en su cuarto, pero no las asusto. Karai al ver al chico lo saludo, Cristal platico con el suyo, Abril lo abrazo y Meli se rio con el suyo.

Rato después las 4 jugaban en la terraza, junto con su padre, pero sin que este último lo supiera eran vigilados por 4 muchachos. Esas 4 niñas acaban de ser salvadas por esos 4 _"Muchachos" _y ellos ahora tenían la tarea de cuidarlas pero… ¿Podrán cuidarse de ELLOS?

**Quejas comentarios opiniones y jitomatazos se admiten.**


	2. Lo que uno hace por esas niñas

**Yakuzas y ¿Demonios?**

**Nota: Bueno ya que "ALGUIEN" me estaba presionando con que subiera esta historia, la publique antes de lo previsto. Gracias a: Alexkar Morales, Luisita Gómez, Karai Oroku 12, Dani411, Lovemikey, WakaiSenshi, y EMILY MATT, por comentar. Y gracias también a: Aymar Wane, Erza 19, Grojbandlove, Julie Elizabetha, Lkarai, Luisa Tatis, Luisita Gómez, SakuneMai, TMNTAli 3, WakaiSenshi, andyhamato99 y , por ponerme en favoritos. Y también a todos mis lectores silenciosos.**

**Lovemikey: Sí eres Meli, ¿Cómo lo supiste? XD, Jajaja, bueno espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Bueno chavos y/o chavas…A LEER.**

**Capítulo 2 "Lo que uno hace por esa niña"**

**Diálogos**

_**Voces de fantasma**_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

Era un día "normal", y Oroku Sakí estaba en un enorme edificio lleno de oficinas, de estilo oriental, la suya era la única que si era Americana, según él para "adaptarse" al país. Hace 2 semanas que habían llegado él y su familia a New York y ya estaba hasta el tope de reuniones, documentos y citas con otras familias. Ese día llevo a sus hijas con él, ellas no eran muy inquietas como otros niños, para su suerte, pero si se aburrían fácilmente, ya no sabía qué hacer, sus "Muñecas" no sabían cómo divertirse en un sitio como ese, entonces se le ocurrió algo; tomo varios sellos que tenía en un cajón y saco varias hojas blancas, y un cojín con tinta.

**Shredder: Quiero que pongan todos los sellos en las hojas de papel.**

Luego de explicarles a sus hijas como usar los sellos, fue con Meli, que estaba mirando el reloj de madera que su papá tenía en la oficina, entonces la tomo y le dio su biberón con leche, a los pocos minutos ella se durmió y su papá la acomodo en su silla para bebes, en ese momento llego su secretaría.

**Secretaría: Señor Sakí, las personas que esperaba llegaron, están en el piso 7.**

**Shredder: (Tono tenebroso) Dígales que iré enseguida (A sus hijas) Vuelvo más tarde.**

Cuando salió de la oficina, las niñas pusieron caras tristes, su padre era muy cruel y frío con otras personas, y con ellas, solo era cariñoso cuando nadie los veía. Eso no les gustaba, nada de nada. Pero luego al levantar la vista vieron en la puerta a un rubio de ojos azul claro.

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) Hola Mikey…**

**Karai: Meli está allí (Señalando la silla con su mano)**

**Abril: Esta dormida, así que no haremos ruido.**

"_Mikey_" no dijo nada y se acerco a la bebe, que sonrió entre sueños al sentir el aura de su "_Guardián_".

**Karai: Saben que siempre que se va, Mikey llega a cuidar a Meli.**

**Cristal: Eso es my bonito.**

**Abril: Mikey ¿Te vas a casar con Meli?**

El rubio la miro un momento y luego miro a Meli sin parpadear. No le pasaría ni una mosca cerca si seguía así.

**Cristal: No seas boba, Mikey es muy grande para Meli, además, ella aun es muy pequeña.**

Abril solo bajo la mirada triste, desde que su mamá murió Cristal se volvió "muy mala", según Karai, porque de vez en cuando las ignoraba. Antes las tres mayores eran inseparables, y ahora ya casi no hablaban como antes, y si lo hacían, solo le decía "boba", eso no le gustaba.

**Karai: Eres mala.**

**Cristal: Claro que no.**

**Karai: Claro que sí, Abril solo quería saber…**

**Cristal: Abril no sabe nada.**

**Abril: Si sé muchas cosas.**

**Cristal: Si yo soy mala tú eres una…**

Pero no pudieron seguir con su pelea por que a cada una de las 3, las levantaron del piso. A Cristal un muchacho de pelo pintado de rojo y ojos verdes. A Abril un muchacho castaño de ojos rojos. Y a Karai un muchacho de ojos azul marino y cabello negro. Quienes traían la misma ropa que en el muelle (**N/A: Imaginen que las voces son como las que usan en el capítulo de "Parasítica, cuando los posen las avispas y actúan tipo zombies, ya se es raro**).

**Rapha: **_**Niñas**_**.**

**Donnie: (Abrazando a Abril) **_**Otra**__**vez**__**peleando.**_

**A, K, C: (Señalándose entre sí) ELLAS EMPEZARON.**

**Leo: **_**No me importa quien empezó, se comportan las 3.**_

Luego de eso, Abril solo se abrazó más fuerte a Donnie, Karai solo se dejo abrazar por Leo y Cristal, bueno…Solo no quería ver a sus hermanas. Rapha notó esto así que la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a la puerta.

**Leo: **_**¿A dónde la llevas?**_

**Rapha: Necesita estar sola.**

Luego abrió la puerta, y al ver que no estaba ninguna persona allí que lo reconociera, salió con cuidado, y llamo uno de los elevadores para irse de allí.

Mientras Leo también se levanto.

**Leo: (A Karai) ¿**_**Tienes hambre?**_

**Karai: Sí.**

**Leo: (Estirando su mano) **_**Ven.**_

Karai tomo la mano del chico y se fue a la puerta también. Leo sostuvo el pomo de la puerta y volteo a ver a Donnie.

**Leo: **_**No tardamos.**_

**Donnie: **_**Eso espero.**_

Luego Leo abrió la puerta y salió con Karai, ellos tomaron otro elevador al de Rapha y Cristal.

En ese momento Abril abrió su mochila que trajo para estar allí. La reviso pero luego volteo a ver a Donnie.

**Abril: No traje mis dulces.**

Donnie tomo su mano y se dirigió a la ventana. Pero primero volteo a ver a Mikey.

**Donnie: Si preguntan, eres el niñero de Meli y sus hermanas salieron, tú acabas de llegar.**

Mikey asintió y camino hasta ellos. Mientras, Donnie abrió el ventanal y tomo a Abril en brazos y salto por la ventana, mientras Mikey cerró la ventana.

…**RAPHA Y CRISTY…**

Estaban los dos solos en el ascensor, no habían hablado, hasta que ella quiso abrir la boca pero no hablaba, Rapha tampoco la miraba, estaba mirando la puerta del ascensor. Pero él si le hablo.

**Rapha: ¿Quieres unos Hot-Dogs?**

Cristal lo miro con sus ojitos destilando felicidad y cambiaron de azul a verde como los de Rapha, y asintió con gansa. En eso el ascensor se abrió y entro el papá de la niña, y Rapha la escondió tras de sí para que no la viera, afortunadamente el hombre venía acompañado de otros 6 más y en ese momento Rapha, de algún modo, hizo que sus ojos obtuvieran brillo y su piel pálida adquirió un tono bronceado. Cristal sonrió al ver ese cambio y se quedo quietecita para que no la descubrieran. Luego los hombre al igual que Shredder bajaron en el 3re piso, pero este ultimo volteo y vio al muchacho, y este solo lo veía con una sonrisa macabra, Sakí se tenso en su lugar y luego se fijo que algo se movió bajo aquel sujeto, pero no logro verlo bien porque se cerró la puerta del elevador, este le dio una ligera descarga eléctrica, Sakí aun se sobaba la mano y cuando trato de oprimir el botón le llamaron.

**Señor: Sakí ¿Estás bien? Ya va a empezar la próxima junta.**

**Shredder: Sí ya voy.**

Mientras cierta niña con un apuesto chico salían de la empresa con intensiones de ir a comer algo. Nadie dijo nada, ya que por el cabello y el color de ojo, eran más o menos igual.

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Ambos estaban saliendo por la parte trasera del edificio para no ser vistos, Leo, de algún modo hizo que sus ojos tuvieran brillo y su piel no se viera tan pálida. A Karai le pidió que le tomara la mano, y ella obedeció, se veían muy contentos, pero como Leo se veía muy grande le decían que podría ser su hija, pero cuando Karai decía que era un amigo, lo miraban feo y se iban murmurando cosas. Leo no le tomo mucha importancia seguía como si nada pasara, en cambio Karai, se enojo y sus ojos se pusieron color azul marino, no le gustaba nada que molestaran a su amigo, aunque ahora con ese cambio, Leo estaba seguro que ya no los molestarían, ya que con el mismo color de pelo, y ahora, con el mismo color de ojos, fácilmente podrían deducir que eran parientes.

**Leo: Karai…**

**Karai: ¿Si Leo?**

**Leo: Si preguntan…Tú eres mi hermanita…**

**Karai: De acuerdo.**

No le debatió nada porque ella lo quería mucho y, no quería que él se molestara con ella. En eso volteo a verlo y él la miraba con una sonrisa, algo macabra si la mirabas de cerca.

**Leo: ¿Quieres un helado?**

**Karai: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

Salió disparada al McDonald's que le señalo el muchacho, y este la siguió en silencio.

…**DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

Saltaron desde la ventana, pero Donnie fue muy hábil y fue saltando entre las paredes que había (Imagínense como el capítulo 2 de la primera temporada, cuando Donnie salva a Abril de caer del helicóptero) Y se quedo en uno de los jardines del edificio. Donnie empezó a caminar, al tiempo que cargaba a Abril sobre sus hombros y él se puso un aspecto más "_Humano_". A Abril le gustaba que la cargara así, antes su padre lo hacía, pero ahora ya ni tiempo tenía para jugar con ella o leerle un cuento, y a ella la ponía muy triste, pero desde que Donnie llegó, era lo menos que le importaba, porque él era su "_Príncipe_", y siempre le cumplía hasta el más mínimo deseo, y eso la ponía de muy buen humor.

**Donnie: ¿Quieres un helado?**

Abril asintió enérgicamente su cabecita y se iba con una gigantesca sonrisa estampada en su adorable rostro, iban de camino al Pent-house, pero siempre una que otra chica, se quedaba viendo a Donnie con una sonrisa coqueta. Eso puso furiosa a la pequeña quien se cruzo de brazos, Donnie al sentirla de modo "_Celosa_" solo apresuro el paso al Pent-House del padre de la niña y siempre evitaba a cualquier chica que se le acercara, para tener contenta a su "_Dulce princesa_". Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al Pent-house. Donnie en lugar de subir por el elevador, rodeo el edificio hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, subiéndolas a velocidad inhumana, hasta llegar al último piso, donde estaba el Pent-house. Donnie abrió la ventana y entro al igual que Abril.

**Donnie: (Poniendo a Abril en el piso) Llegamos, princesa.**

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Abril y esperaron que ningún sirviente los viera, al ver que no había nadie cerca, Abril saco de un estante sus preciados dulces.

**Donnie: ¿Ya, princesa?**

**Abril: Sí, Donnie, ya podemos irnos.**

Luego de decir eso a ella le dolió un poco la cabeza. Donnie al ver eso puso una cara de preocupación y la cargó en brazos.

**Donnie: ¿Qué tienes Abril?**

**Abril: Me duele m cabeza, pero ya estoy bien.**

Donnie no le creyó del todo pero decidió salir con ella del Pent-House, antes de que alguien los viera. Así que tomo a Abril en sus brazos al estilo princesa y volvió a salir por la ventana y ella solo se aferro a "su chico". Cuando salieron del departamento, por la ventana nuevamente y llegaron a la calle…

**Donnie: ¿Quieres ir por tú helado y luego vamos al zoológico?**

Su pequeña niña asintió enérgicamente su cabeza. Así que la puso de nuevo sobre sus hombros y corrió a la heladería más cercana.

…**MIKEY Y MELI…**

La bebe había despertado ya y jugaba con Mikey, la secretaría en algún momento entro, y al ver a Mikey, él se apresuro a cambiar su apariencia tenebrosa por una más "Presentable", y dijo que era el niñero de Meli, y ella, para que su jefe no le arrancara la cabeza por dejar entrar a cualquiera, dijo a todo el personal que ella lo contrato y al original "Niñero" de Meli, Mikey llamo diciendo que ya alguien la estaba atendiendo. Mikey estaba sentado en la alfombra de la elegante oficina, y Meli estaba sentada en su regazo, jugando con su patito de hule.

**Meli: Mikey, Mikey, Mikey.**

**Mikey: Hola Meli, ¿Quieres comer algo?**

Abrió la pañalera que el papá de la niña dejo, y de allí saco un toper con comida lista. Era algo de pollo con verduras a demás de un juguito. Mikey tomo el tenedor de tamaño chico y la acerco a la boquita de la niña.

**Mikey: Muy bien, buena niña.**

Cuando la niña termino, Mikey puso a un lado todo y luego estrecho a la niña entre sus brazos y le acaricio su blanca mejillita.

**Mikey: "**_**¿Cómo es que alguien tan linda, pura e inocente como ella, termino con alguien como yo?**_**"**

En ese momento miro el reloj que había en la pared, y sus hermanos debían llegar pronto, o antes llegaría el padre de la niñas.

**Mikey: Dense prisa chicos.**

…**RAPHA Y CRISTY…**

Iban de camino por unos Hot-Dogs, pero de paso había un bar…

**Rapha: Espera, Cristy, quiero ir por algo primero.**

La niña tomo su mano y llegaron al bar, todos voltearon a verlo y al ver a la peque en el bar…

**Hombre 1: Oye amigo ¿Cuánto por la mocosa? Jajaja**

**Hombre 2: Compadre ¿Por qué no compartes? De seguro que es muy buena para que la traigas aquí.**

Raphaaferro a Cristal a su pierna, ya que noto como temblaba de miedo, así que fue directamente a la barra.

**Rapha: Cristal, no te separes de mí.**

**Cristal: "**_**No pensaba hacerlo**_**".**

La pequeña solo se aferro más a su "Guardián", tratando de ignorar las miradas, que le daban esos tipos. Rapha mientras, pedía un par de cerveza- Obviamente para él- pero lo que ya no tolero fue cuando alguien se arrodillo junto a la niña y le acaricio su cabellito, ella temblaba de miedo.

**Hombre 3: Oye niña ¿No quieres venir con nosotros a "**_**jugar**_**"?**

Con eso Rapha alzo a la niña en brazos, y le mando una mirada de odio a aquel sujeto. Se alejo hasta la puerta del bar y la dejó en el piso.

**Rapha: (Sonriendo) Espérame afuera.**

La niña, ni lenta ni perezosa, salió del bar y se sentó en una banca, que estaba cruzando la calle, en un bonito parque, ella movía de un lado a otro sus piernitas, miraba a las niñas y niños que iban con su mamá. Con eso ella se puso triste, como le hacía falta su mamá. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas del bar abriéndose, y se encontró con Rapha, que había salido apenas con las cervezas.

**Rapha: Listo vámonos.**

**Cristal: Tardaste mucho.**

En eso Rapha cargo a la pequeña y la puso a la altura de sus ojos.

**Rapha: Solo les daba una lección a esos tipos para que ya no molestaran a niñas lindas como tú.**

Luego la puso sobre sus hombros y fueron por los Hot-Dogs, lo que no sabían es que en ese momento un par de policías entraron al bar.

**Policía 1: Escuche que aquí venían criminales, tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos a alguien a quien arrestar.**

**Policía 2: Y si no lo encontramos, lo compensaremos con alguien que le confisquemos algo.**

Entraron y lo que vieron los asusto de sobre manera. Todos en el bar muertos, todo lleno de sangre, y el cantinero estaba desmayado en la barra, junto a unos cuantos billetes.

**Policía 1: Pide refuerzos, di que hubo una masacre en este bar.**

Desde unas cuadras se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas. Y cierto muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió de manera satisfechamente-aterradora.

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante junto una de las ventanas, todas las chicas habían mandado a los niños a intentar hablar con niña, mientras ellas aprovechaban para hablar con el apuesto muchacho. Pero los niños no lograron ni acercarse a Karai, gracias a las frías miradas que Leo les mandaba, y ellos se iban más rápido de lo que se acercaban. A Karai le daba risa, en un momento se oyeron sirenas, Leo miro a la ventana y al ver 5 patrullas yendo a toda velocidad, sonrió.

**Leo: ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Solo llevamos 2 semanas, y ya empezaron.**

**Karai: ¿Tú sabes qué pasó?**

**Leo: De seguro Rapha o Donnie hicieron algo, pero nadie más sabe.**

**Karai: ¿Cómo qué hicieron para llamar a la policía?**

**Leo: Yo que sé, esos 2 al igual que Mikey y yo hacemos lo que sea.**

**Karai: ¿Y cómo sabes que es alguno de ellos? Hay mucha gente mala aquí.**

**Leo: ¿Cuántos pueden llamar la atención de 5 patrullas o más? Solo mis hermanos y yo.**

**Karai: Ustedes no son malos.**

**Leo: No nos conoces, niña.**

**Karai: Claro que sí.**

**Leo: NO.**

**Karai: Si fueras malo no me hubieras salvado aquel día, ni me vigilarías, ni me celarías tanto, ni me seguirías a todos lados, hasta cuando me voy a bañar…**

**Leo: Es mi trabajo.**

**Karai: Mentiroso ¿Por qué dices que ustedes harían eso?**

**Leo: (Sonriendo) Acaba tú hamburguesa y te lo cuento en otro lado.**

**Karai: De acuerdo.**

Ambos acabaron su almuerzo y sus bebidas se las llevaron para tomar en el camino. Pero antes de que se fueran, una muchacha rubia como de unos 17 años y un niño de 10, se sentaron en la misma mesa donde ellos estaban sentados, antes de que se pararan. Los 2 tenían sonrisas maliciosas, más la chica, y Karai no le agrado nada.

**Chica: Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Karai: Amm… ¿Hola?**

**Leo: ¿Qué quieren aquí?**

**Chica: Tranquilo amigo, solo queríamos hablar con ustedes.**

**Niño: Si, hablar.**

Leo miraba como la chica lo miraba, y como ese niño miraba a "SU" Karai, eso lo enojo de sobremanera. Nadie veía de esa forma a Karai, solo él.

**Leo: Lo siento, tenemos prisa.**

**Karai: Adiós.**

Leo tiro el envase de su refresco vacio, Karai tomo su refresco y con su mano libre tomo la de Leo y este la cargo en sus hombros, ignorando las miradas de todos.

Ni bien supo cómo, pero ambos estaban en el techo de un enorme edificio, y ambos estaban viendo la ciudad, y se escuchaba un sonido de música rock a todo volumen.

**Karai: ¿Y bien?**

**Leo: Siempre tan impaciente, pequeña.**

Karai se sonrojo como cereza, Leo, mientras saco de una mochila, sepa Dios de donde la saco, un Six-pack de cerveza, y se tomo una, mientras Karai lo miraba como si fuera la "Octava Maravilla Del Mundo", Leo al notar eso le dio una sonrisa seductora, que hizo que Karai se sonrojo más que un tomate bien maduro, y Leo soltó una risa con eso.

**Leo: Bien, te lo diré….Verás Rapha, Donnie y yo éramos…**

…**ABRIL Y DONNIE…**

Ambos estaban en el zoológico comiendo helado, estaban viendo a los monos. Y Abril seguía sobre los hombros del muchacho.

**Donnie: Haber Abril, como dicen los monos.**

**Abril: U-u-Ah-Ahhh.**

**Donnie: Y los gorilas.**

**Abril: (Golpeándose el pecho) Ahh, Ahh, Ahh.**

En eso los animales hicieron sonidos extraños y ella se asusto, pero Donnie soltó una risita. Abril lo miro extrañado.

**Abril: (Confundida) Lo hice mal.**

**Donnie: Abril, así no hacen los gorilas, así hace Tarzan. Jajaja.**

Abril también se río, lo que no sabían es que un niño y su hermana los veían desde hace rato. Y los dos se veían muy interesados en ellos 2. Abril noto esto y entonces le dijo a Donnie que esa mujer no le agradaba. Donnie la vio y tampoco le daba buena espina.

**Donnie: Vámonos Abril.**

**Abril: De acuerdo.**

Los dos iban como si nada, pero eran seguidos por esa chica. En ese momento a Abril se le fue su listón purpura (Que lata con ese moño) y el viento lo llevo a la jaula de los tigres, eran 4 en total, imposible que se salvara el listón.

**Abril: Mi listón.**

Ella se bajo de los hombros del chico y llego a la jaula. Ella empezó a llorar. Donnie la abrazo fuertemente mientras veía el dentro de la jaula. Varios niños se burlaban de ella por llorar por "_Un tonto listón_" como ellos le llamaban.

**Abril: CALLENSE, ES LO UNICO QU ME QUEDA DE MI MAMI.**

Los niños no se callaron…Hasta oír como lloraba más fuerte Abril…bueno, eso y la mirada que Donnie les lanzó a los niños, los hizo mojar sus pantalones. En ese momento dejo de abrazar a Abril y le quito las lagrimas con sus dedos. Y le dio un pico en los labios. Todos los niños los veían con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

**Donnie: No me tardo.**

Abril no le entendió hasta que el muchacho se saco su camisa y dejo ver su musculoso pecho lleno de cicatrices, en ese momento los encargados del zoológico llegaron, pero Donnie ya había entrado al la jaula de los tigres.

**Niños: Guau.**

**Abril: (Asustada) DONNIE.**

**Encargado: Señor, salga de allí. Los tigres lo pueden lastimar.**

Donnie camino a paso firme hasta tomar el listón, pero en ese momento los 4 tigres rodearon a Donnie, y el muchacho seguía muy calmado, pero de un momento a otro le saltaron encima.

**Abril: DONNIE.**

Secubriósus ojitos con la camisa del chico y lloraba a mares, estaba muy asustada de cómo quedaría el único amigo que tenía. Lloraba inconsolablemente, hasta que…

**Donnie: ¿Por qué lloras? Te dije que no tardaría, y ya mojaste mi camisa favorita.**

Ella levanto la mirada y allí estaba, su mejor amigo, entero, en una pieza, sin un rasguño, además de las cicatrices que ya tenía, y con su listón en mano, también intacto. Y tanto los empleados como los que estaban alrededor viendo a Donnie como si fuera Superman. Ella volteo a ver a la jaula y se encontró con todos los tigres noqueados. Luego se abalanzo a de nuevo a Donnie y lloro empapando su pecho.

**Abril: (Temblando) Donnie…T-tenía…mu-mucho…mie-do…**

**Donnie: (Apapachándola) Ya princesa, estoy bien.**

Esta vez fue Abril quien le dio un beso, corto, pero fue un beso, pero a los demás, por la posición en la estaban, parecía que se lo dio en la mejilla. Luego Donnie se puso su camisa y le puso su listón a Abril, tan delicadamente como siempre, luego la tomo y la sentó sobre sus hombros y se la llevo a la salida, y nadie los detuvo ni les dijo nada.

…**MIKEY Y MELI…**

Los 2 estaban aun en la oficina y de seguro no faltaba mucho para que su padre (El de Meli), llegara a ver a las niñas, ya que ya había obscurecido. Estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá, y Meli lo miraba curiosa, mientras tomaba un jugo de manzana.

**Mikey: ¿Qué haremos, Meli? Tú papá no tardara en llegar y si ve que sus hijas no están, pero tú y yo sí, nos irá mal.**

En eso escucho ruidos en la ventana. Y allí vio a Donnie, quien cargaba a una dormida Abril. Mikey se apresuro a abrir la ventaba y dejarlos pasar.

**Mikey: ¿Cómo les fue?**

**Donnie: Solo la asuste un poco hoy.**

**Mikey: (Asustado) NO ME DIGAS QUE LE CONTASTE SOBRE NOSOTROS.**

**Donnie: No, solo entre a la jaula de unos tigres por su listón y creyó que no saldría vivo.**

Con eso Mikey suspiro de alivio.

**Mikey: Por poco me causas un infarto.**

**Donnie: Los dos sabemos que eso no es posible.**

**Mikey: Lo sé, solo quería dramatizar.**

Meli se rio de las cosas que decía su amigo, Mikey sonrió al ver a la pequeña, y luego la tomo en brazos.

**Mikey: Bueno pequeñita, a dormir.**

Meli se negaba a dormir peo al ver los ojos de Mikey, sucumbió rápidamente al sueño. Mikey le acaricio el rostro y la acostó nuevamente con cuidado, y la tapo con una manta naranja que decía "_Melisa_" en letras blancas. Donnie mientras, acostaba a Abril, quien, aun entre sueños, no quería separarse del apuesto chico de ojos rojos. Hasta que la pudo acostar bien, sin problema, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente, luego la cubrió con una manta morada con un nombre bordado en letras doradas "_Abril_".

**Donnie: No te vayas a enamorar de ella, aún está muy joven y…Tú ya estás…**

**Mikey: Sí, lo sé, pero la próxima que des consejos, asegúrate de cumplirlos tú también.**

**Donnie: ¿De qué hablas?**

**Mikey: No te hagas el tonto, los dos sabemos que estas enamorado de Abril.**

**Rapha: (Sarcástico) Vaya, pero que sorpresa.**

Los dos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Rapha con una cerveza en mano y con una Cristal a medio dormir colgando como mono en su hombro, y Rapha estaba sonriéndole a "SU" niña.

**Donnie: ¿Qué hiciste hace rato?**

**Rapha: ¿Tan obvio soy?**

**Mikey: ¿Si fuiste tú?**

**Rapha: Unos tipejos le estaban diciendo cosas, que crees que hice.**

**Leo: Por eso no querías que fueras solo**

En eso vieron a Leo llegando con Karai tomados de la mano.

**Donnie: Entren antes que regrese la secretaría y/o su padre.**

En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro de la oficina y cerrasen la puerta, Rapha puso a Cristal al lado de Meli, pequeña se chupaba el dedo pulgar infantilmente, Rapha se lo quito cariñosamente y la cubrió con una manta color rojo sangre que decía en letras negras "_Cristal_".

**Karai: ¿Te gusta mi hermana?**

**Rapha: No lo sé. Pero una niña no debe preguntar esas cosas, váyase a dormir como sus hermanas.**

Karai le enseño la lengua en forma de enojo y se fue con Leo.

**Leo: A dormir Karai.**

**Karai: Sí.**

La niña se tapo solita con una manta azul que decía "_Karai_" en color plateado. Luego se durmió. Pero luego se escucharon pasos fuera.

**Donnie: Alguien viene.**

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejo ver a Oroku Sakí, quien tenía mala cara, y se encontró con sus 4 hijas dormidas en los sillones de cuero cubiertas con unas mantas que no sabía que tenían y a un muchacho limpiando la oficina.

**Shredder: ¿Quién es usted?**

**Mikey: Ah usted debe ser Oroku Sakí, mucho gusto (Extendiéndole la mano) soy Mark, soy el niñero de Meli.**

**Shredder: (Correspondiendo el saludo) Un placer ¿No le causaron problemas?**

**Mikey: Claro que no. Las 4 son unos ángeles.**

**Shredder: ¿Qué extraño? Por lo general no se llevan bien con los extraños.**

**Mikey: No se preocupe, por lo general yo soy muy bueno con los niños.**

…**RATO DÉSPUES…**

Mikey le ayudo a bajar a las niñas con cuidado y bajaron a una limosina, donde acomodaron a las 4. El señor Sakí, le dio una tarjeta con su dirección y todos los teléfonos con los que se podía comunicar con él. Mikey le dijo que estaría a las 9:00 am, sin problemas, y luego se despidieron. La limosina se dirigía al Pent-house, mientras miraba en su laptop la foto mujer, una modelo rubia, de ojos verdes y con 4 hijas con mismas edades que sus hijas, era realmente hermosa, pero no se comparaba con Tang-Shen. Pero era la única opción que tenía en ese momento. Miro a sus 4 "Angelitos" en un profundo sueño.

**Shredder: Lo que hago por ustedes niñas.**

Y ese hombre no sabía que tan verdadera era esa frase. Ya que no solo él, alguien más era capaz de hacer algo por esas niñas, incluso, ASESINAR.

**¿NO ME MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**¿NO?**


	3. Nuevas en la casa, nuevos problemas

**Yakuzas y ¿Demonios?**

**Capitulo 3 "Nuevas en casa, nuevos problemas"**

**NOTA: Para los que no sepan que son Yakuzas, son la mafia de Japón, son como ninjas y, al mismo tiempo, mafiosos. Tienen muchas propiedades, dinero, mujeres, bares, negocios sucios, ya sea matar, robar, o esas cosas, además de que allí es casi ley, que los hijos o hijas del líder del Clan, su primer matrimonio debía ser de otro Clan de Yakuzas, debían tener conocimiento de todas las armas del mundo, se caracterizan por no demostrar sentimientos y no temerle a nada, además de que pueden salir con una persona "Normal", por decirlo de otra forma, y si un Yakuza (Hombre) embarazaba a una chica, el bebe iba con el padre y a la madre se le daba una generosa cantidad de dinero para entregarlo, y si ella no quiere entonces la matan o la tienen de sirvienta, pero obviamente la tratan mal. Y si una Yakuza (Mujer) sale embarazada, desaparecen al padre, y la mujer deberá dejar al bebe al cuidado de sus padres para que no "Deshonre" a la familia, y les haga creer que es hijo de ellos. Claro que hay distintos tipos, algunos son crueles (Como los que acabo de describir) y otros más…Tolerantes, como este Oroku Sakí. Bueno si tienen cualquier duda sobre esta u otra de mis historias me avisan. **

**En este capítulo participara mi amiga Sara-Hamato, te quiero amiguis y a todas las que leen mi historia.**

**Un último aviso. Para un/a tal REALTURTLEFAN, que me dejo un pésimo comentario el otro día, y que puedo asegurar que se hace llamar "Chica" en otra pagina llamada " "…Si no te gustan los "Marie Suez" como les dices, entonces no los leas, nadie te está poniendo la historia enfrente y te está obligando a leer, si no te gusta la pagina, ya es muy tu problema, todas y todos los que escribimos en esta página es para dar a rienda suelta nuestra imaginación, cosa que al parecer tú no tienes, porque dices que vayamos al psicólogo, que nos vayamos a lavar trastes, que te damos pena. Pues bien, si tu quieres ve y hazlo y deja de estarnos fregando, a nosotros/as nos vale un cacahuate si a ti no te parece, porque nosotros/as tenemos algo que al parecer tú no tienes SENTIMIENTOS, te vale madre si a alguien lo lastimas con tus ofensas, pues bien, hay muchas otras personas como yo que con esos comentarios solo vamos a demostrar que SI somos originales, y si tal vez nunca conozcamos a las Tortugas Ninja…y qué, por eso se llama "FAN FICTION", porque aquí expresamos lo que siempre tenemos en nuestras adoradas cabecitas, así que mientras no seas mi madre/padre, él/la dueño/a de la pagina, o él/la dueño/a de las Tortugas, no haremos caso de lo que dices, y aunque lo fueras NOS IMPORTA UN PEPINO BIEN VERDE, ASÍ QUE LARGATE SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAGINA. Por lo menos nosotras intentamos ser buenas escritoras, y nos mejoramos cada día, y un error ortográfico lo comete cualquiera, tú no haces nada más que fregarnos la existencia, y tuviste muchas faltas de ortografía en tu comentario. Y nadie va a dejar de escribir solo porque a ti no te gusta, así que… "DEJANOS EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ"**

**Bueno, después de expresar lo que pienso de esta persona que de seguro ya ha molestado a varios escritores más, "SOLO NO LE HAGAN CASO". Y lo mismo va a todos los que no les guste, nadie los está obligando. Y por Dios, **

**Ahora sí mi capítulo.**

…**UN AÑO DÉSPUES, 4 De Julio…**

Mikey se encontraba en la cocina del Pent-House, preparando unas galletas y un par de vasos de leche con chocolate. Desde hace un año, 3 meses y 4 días se volvió el niñero oficial de las niñas, por lo tanto, se fue a vivir allá con ellos oficialmente (Aunque ya vivía allí, pero Sakí no sabía eso), ese día su "_Jefe_", salió en una cita con una modelo con la que ya llevaba tiempo saliendo los últimos 10 meses, y a él no le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera saliendo con una mujer que de seguro no querría cuidar a 4 hijas ajenas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas que provenían de la sala, entonces coloco las galletas en 4 platos pequeños, 3 vasos con leches y popotes, y una pequeña mamila con leche de chocolate. Entonces tomo la bandeja y se fue a la sala donde encontró a Karai y Cristal saltando de un sillón a otro, mientras jugaban con unas espadas de madera, y sus dos "_Guardines_". Y Meli estaba en el piso frente al televisor justo frente a Abril, quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Donnie quien estaba sentado en el sillón mientras veía a Leo y Rapha tratando de alcanzar a las niñas que huían de sus brazos. Mientras les sacaban las leguas y les pasaban en sima o hacían como que les hablaba la pared. Y eso estaba desesperando a sus chicos.

**Rapha: (Agarrando a Cristal de la cintura) Ya niña, estate en paz.**

**Leo: (Cargando a Karai estilo princesa) Quietas o Mikey no les dará dulces.**

Karai y Cristal les enseñaron la lengua mientras fingían estar molestas pero a SUS dos chicos no les afecto en nada así que, aun cargándolas, las llevaron a ver la televisión con Abril y Meli. Cuando Mikey les dejo las galletas en la mesa de centro las 3 niñas mayores tomaron sus galletas y siguieron viendo la película de acción que Rapha puso, Mikey por su parte se sentó en el piso y luego puso a la pequeña Meli de ya 3 años entre sus piernas mientras le daba sus galletas en la boca y le daba su lechita. Cuando la película acabo Abril empezó a jugar con Donnie, el quería mucho a la niña así que hacia lo que ella mandaba, si ella decía "_Salta_" él le decía "_¿Qué tan alto?_", y eso no era novedad, el podría quedarse todo el día si quisiera, estuviera Sakí o no, se preguntaran porque. Pues todo paso hace unos días.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sakí se preparaba para salir a su cita, había dejado a Mikey encargado de las niñas, estaba esperando a que llegara el profesor cuando una de las criadas llegó y le dio el teléfono, él lo tomo, y escucho el mensaje. Rato después llegó a la sala, viendo como "Mark" cuidaba a las niñas y sobre todo a Meli, esa bebe a veces hacia más caso a ese muchacho que a él pero eso le daba un poco de ánimo, así no lo extrañaría tanto cuando él e iba._

_**Shredder: Mark.**_

_**Mikey: ¿Sí, señor?**_

_**Shredder: El profesor de las niñas renuncio, dijo que ellas le hicieron una travesura.**_

_**Mikey: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diría eso? Si son unos angelitos.**_

_Los dos voltearon a ver a las niñas y las 4 los miraban con unas sonrisas y con una aureola sobre la cabeza de cada una._

_**Shredder: Hare un par de llamadas, mientras cuidas a mis ángeles.**_

_En cuanto Sakí fue a su cuarto, se escucho una voz._

_**Rapha: Si, claro, son unos ángeles…con cola y cuernos.**_

_Luego sintió un puñetazo de parte de Leo quien empezó a acariciar el cabello de su "Protegida"._

_**Cristal: Mira el lado bueno. No tenemos que estudiar ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_**Rapha: (Cargándola) Ni te emociones niña. Ahora tu papá buscara uno nuevo, y ya casi no podremos estar juntos, solo Meli y Mikey porque él es su niñero.**_

_**Leo: Tal vez…**_

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los otros tres desaparecieron. Pero Rapha se le olvido que cargaba a la niña y ella casi cae al suelo cuando este desapareció, pero Mikey fue más rápido y la atrapo a tiempo, pero obviamente el señor Sakí lo vio._

_**Shredder: (Enojado) ¿Por qué la está cargando?**_

_**Mikey: Es que…**_

_**Cristal: Es que quería ver si podía volar, pero creo que aun no, así que le pedí a Mark que me atrapara si es que acaso no podía.**_

_Sakí tranquilizo su expresión y acaricio el largo cabello de su niña, con esa cara que le ponían no se podía enojar._

_**Shredder: Bien, pero recuerda que no eres pájaro, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.**_

_**Cristal: Sí.**_

_Luego ella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón a ver la televisión. Y Sakí hablo con "Mark"._

_**Shredder: Tendré que hacer varias entrevistas, por ahora las agencias no tienen personal para que me den un profesor particular para mis niñas.**_

_**Mikey: Creo que…**_

_**Shredder: ¿Qué?**_

_**Mikey: Tengo un hermano que es un par de años mayor que yo, su nombre es…Dilan, pero es muy inteligente y ya hasta tiene como 50 doctorados, y contando. A lo mejor le podría pedir que venga y les de clases a sus hijas.**_

_**Shredder: En ese caso llámelo y que venga mañana mismo a las 6:00pm, y…que sea puntual.**_

_**Mikey: Sí, señor.**_

_**Shredder: Cuídalas bien, llegare más tarde de lo normal. (Supongo que ya saben que va a pasar XD).**_

_**Mikey: Sí, señor.**_

_Sakí se acerco a sus niñas, las abrazo a cada una y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Y luego salió del departamento. Y entonces salieron otra vez los 3 chicos faltantes, pero el castaño lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al rubio._

_**Donnie: ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO?**_

_**Mikey: ¿Qué? Apoco me equivoque del número de títulos que tienes.**_

_**Rapha: (Dándole en la cabeza) No idiota.**_

_**Leo: Mikey, ¿Crees que Donnie podría enseñarle a las niñas…?**_

_**Abril: (Emocionada) Donnie nos va a enseñar.**_

_La niña se acerco al ojirojo y le abrazó una pierna mientras lo veía con sus ojos destilando alegría. Donnie solo suspiro fuertemente y la cargó._

_**Donnie: Sí, princesa, ahora también soy tu profesor.**_

_Abril abrazó a Donnie por el cuello y el la abrazó también. Mikey se fue a la cocina con Meli a la cocina, Rapha se sentó en el sillón a ver una película mientras Cristal se sentaba en sus piernas y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa que compartió con Rapha, Leo se llevo a Karai a la terraza a observar la ciudad, que se veía mejor de noche. Y Abril en un momento se separo y le dio el típico beso a su Príncipe._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Rapha y Cristal siempre se la pasaban juntos, iban a comer juntos a la terraza, cuando el papá de ella no estaba, nadaban juntos, dormían, solo dormían, juntos. Y ella siempre quería jugar con él, y él siempre le complacía.

Y Leo era con Karai, como su perro guardián, no la dejaba sola ni para bañarse, aunque se quedaba esperando fuera de las cortinas y le pasaba la toalla, pero no le dejaba ir ni a dormir sin que él revisara que no hubiera nada que la lastimara.

**Mikey: Niñas…Les puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta**

**A, K, C: Sí, Mikey ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**Mikey: ¿Qué opinarían si su papá tuviera una novia?**

**Abril: No sé, que tal vez quiera a alguien con quien hablar o no lo sé.**

**Karai: Que quiere a alguien más con quien entretenerse.**

**Cristal: Que ya no nos quiere, y quiere formar otra familia.**

Con eso las 3 se pusieron tristes y decidieron seguir con lo suyo. Los chicos se vieron preocupados entre sí, tenían la responsabilidad de que esa adorable sonrisa que ellas siempre les obsequiaban, no se perdiera por nada del mundo.

**Rapha: Cristy, quieres ir conmigo a pasear.**

La niña solo asintió y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

**Leo: Karai, ¿Quieres ir al parque? los fuegos artificiales empiezan en un rato.**

**Karai: Sí, me voy a preparar.**

Y ella también se encerró en su cuarto a ponerse su ropa, para ir con Leo.

**Abril: Donnie, me dan miedo los fuegos artificiales.**

**Donnie: Entonces, te llevo a tu cuarto y te leo un cuento para que ya no te de miedo.**

Donnie la cargó y la llevo a su cuarto. Luego de un rato Cristal y Karai ya habían salido de sus cuartos y fueron con Leo y Rapha, respectivamente, y ellos se las llevaron del Pent-House. Mikey solo suspiro y se llevó a Meli a ver la televisión, ese día Sakí no llegaría temprano.

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Leo le había comprado un helado a la pequeña para que no estuviera triste y lo logro, porque ella iba junto a él muy alegre y observando el paisaje mientras Leo la miraba sonriendo.

**Karai: Leo…**

**Leo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Karai: ¿Por qué Donnie y Abril se besan?**

**Leo: Porque se quieren mucho y se pasan de cariñosos.**

**Karai: ¿Son novios?**

**Leo: Se podría decir que sí.**

**Karai: ¿Tú me besarías?**

**Leo: Ummm…Tal vez algún día cuando crezcas…**

**Karai: ¿Por qué no ahora?**

**Leo: (Contando con sus dedos) 1…Estamos frente a mucha gente y no se vería bien. 2…Eres muy pequeña. Y 3…Estoy muy grande para ti.**

**Karai: Donnie y Abril son más chicos que nosotros dos y se dan besos y se duermen juntos. Además de que Rapha y Cristy no se separan nunca, y yo creo que si se dan besos pero a escondidas.**

**Leo: Puede ser pero no por eso está bien.**

**Karai: Leo ¿Me enseñarías a besar?**

**Leo: Aquí no, pero en cualquier otro lado (Sonriéndole) Si tu quieres…Sí.**

**Karai: Gracias Leito.**

Él se agacho a su altura y le revolvió el cabello mientras ella le besaba la mejilla.

**Karai: Te quiero mucho.**

**Leo: Y yo a ti Karai.**

Ambos buscaron un lugar para ver mejor los juegos artificiales.

…**RAPHA Y CRISTY…**

Ambos estaban en una feria, a ella le encantaban y más porque Rapha ya le compraba todo lo que pedía. Ella estaba con una manzana acaramelada, y él estaba con una cerveza, muchas chicas trataron de hacerle conversación. Pero este las ignoraba, y si estas eran muy encimadas, ALGUIEN les arrojaba por "accidente" algo de la cerveza del muchacho en su ropa o las lanzaba a los juegos donde había agua.

**Rapha: Y así quieres hacer amigas ¿No?**

**Cristal: No me gusta que estén tan cerca de ti.**

**Rapha: Como sea, supongo que si no lo hubieras hecho, me hubiera visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo que no me gustaría que vieras.**

**Cristal: ¿Cómo qué?**

**Rapha: Sí te lo dijera, ya no me querrías.**

**Cristal: No es cierto, yo siempre te querré.**

Rapha sonrió con ternura y la cargó sobre sus hombros, ella siempre tan inocente. En un momento ella vio un juego donde había un osito de peluche y le encanto. Así que se lo pidió a Rapha.

**Cristal: Mira Rapha un oso…Puedo jugar por él.**

**Rapha: Pero Cristy, ya tienes muchos muñecos, y ni siquiera los juegas ¿Para qué quieres otro?**

**Cristal: Es que son muñecas, y a mí no me gustan (N/a: No se ustedes pero a mí nunca me gustaron las muñecas), pero ese es un osito, ándale solo tengo que darle al círculo y ya. Ya viste que tengo excelente puntería.**

La niña le puso cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia y Rapha solo suspiro audiblemente, mientras la bajaba de sus hombros y la llevaba de la mano al juego.

**Rapha: "**_**¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?**_**"**

…**DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

Aun no empezaban los fuegos artificiales, pero Abril estaba recostada en el pecho de Donnie y este le leía un libro que le "_Compro_" o "_Tomo prestado_" de alguna librería y a Abril le encantaba ese libro porque se lo leía Donnie con mucho cariño.

**Donnie: (Leyéndole el cuento) "Está bien necesitar ayuda"**

**Abril: ¿Cuándo va a llegar papá de su cita?**

**Donnie: (Suspira) Em…No lo sé Abril, bueno, hay que tener paciencia ¿Ok? (Vuelve a leer y señala un dibujo del libro) Mira este, está buenísimo "Está bien tener un gusano como mascota". Jajaja.**

**Abril: Jajaja.**

**Donnie: (Cambiando de hoja) "Está bien tener varias mamás. Está bien tener varios papás" "Está bien tener muchas hermanos y jugar con ellos" (Cambiando de hoja) "Está bien hacer algo bueno por alguien" (Cambiando de hoja) "Y está bien ser diferente" "Tú eres especial e importante solo por ser…" (Pegándole en la nariz con su dedo) "…Tú".**

**Abril: Y está bien que Leo, Rapha, Mikey y tú se queden a vivir con nosotros 5 aquí.**

**Donnie: Podría ser, solo que Mikey y yo servimos para que a ti y a tus hermanas no les pase nada y yo les doy clases y Mikey las cuida a ustedes 4. Pero Leo y Rapha no son muy buenos en algo del hogar, además el que sabe cocinar es Mikey, y Leo y Rapha solo saben golpear. Pero…**

**Abril: ¿Pero?**

**Donnie: Mira, recuerda al señor que hizo que nosotros viniéramos a este mundo para cuidarlas.**

**Abril: Sí.**

**Donnie: Le puedo pedir que mande a un amigo, y que él nos ayude a que Leo y Rapha vengan oficialmente a vivir aquí.**

**Abril: ¿De veras?**

**Donnie: Sí. Ven.**

Abril se abrazo a él y Donnie empezó a apapacharla.

**Donnie:**_** Chamaca horrorosa…**_

**Abril: **_**Traviesa y olorosa…**_

**Donnie: **_**Le gustan las pelotas…**_

**Abril: **_**Chiquitas y grandotas…**_

**Donnie: **_**Ella es April…**_

**Abril: **_**Y le gusta cantar…**_

**Donnie: **_**Ella es una niña buena…**_

**Abril: **_**Y ya se va a jugar.**_

Los dos rieron un momento, se llevaban mejor que nadie en esa casa.

**Abril: Sabes, esa canción la inventó mi mami para mí y mis hermanas.**

**Donnie: Lo sé. Karai y Cristal se las cantan todas las noches a ti y a Meli cuando no se pueden dormir.**

**Abril: Te quiero mucho Donnie.**

**Donnie: Y yo a ti Abril.**

…**MIKEY Y MELI…**

El rubio cargaba a la pequeña de caballito y esta reía fuertemente. Meli estaba aburrida de esperar a sus hermanas así que Mikey se dedico a entretenerla mientras ellas llegaban.

**Mikey: Meli arriba.**

Entonces la cargó y ella empezó a reír porque él empezó a dar vueltas y a marear a la pobre niña.

**Meli: Mikey…Mikey…**

**Mikey: Meli…Meli.**

**Meli: Jijijiji.**

Los se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a comer las galletas que hizo el mayor. Meli se sentía tan cómoda a su lado que deseaba que jamás se separara de ella.

**Mikey: Sabes Meli, tal vez un día me vaya de aquí y ya no vuelva a verte.**

**Meli: ¿Po qué?**

**Mikey: (Suspira) Eres joven para entenderlo pero… (Le sonríe) Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, cuando tengas suficiente edad.**

Cuando dijo eso le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice a la pequeña y delicada nariz de la niña. Y ella río completamente gustosa. Entonces Mikey la aferro a su pecho sin aplastarla pero tampoco sin que pareciera algo posesivo.

**Mikey: "**_**De verdad quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre**_**".**

En ese momento alguien llego junto a ellos.

**Splinter: **_**No crees que se están encariñando demasiado con ellas.**_

**Mikey: (Sin verlo de frente) Hola papá.**

**Meli: ¿Papa?**

Splinter le acaricio el cabello a la niña y ella, al instante, se durmió en el pecho de su guardián. Eso molesto un poco al chico. Quien inmediatamente volvió a perder el brillo de sus ojos y su apariencia volvió a ser tan macabra como antes, luego puso a la niña en el piso y la tapo con las sabanas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras la bebe sonreía en sueños.

**Mikey: (Tono frío) **_**Eso era necesario.**_

**Splinter: **_**De verdad quieres que esta niña venga con nosotros, ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza Miguel Ángel?**_

**Mikey: **_**¿Y qué si quiero llevarla conmigo?**_

**Splinter: **_**No te basto con lo que hice yo, y ahora tú y tus hermanos están repitiendo lo mismo.**_

**Mikey: ¿**_**Y por qué a Luis no le dices nada, eh? Está igual o en peor situación que nosotros.**_

**Splinter: **_**Luis tendrá algo de mi parte, pero no será un regaño como tú y tus hermanos, él será un castigo (Dándose vuelta) Y no lo olvides Miguel Ángel, tú no perteneces aquí, ella sí.**_

Y diciendo eso desapareció, a Mikey se quedo pensando un momento sobre lo dicho por Splinter cuando algo (Mejor dicho alguien), empezó a reír.

**Meli: Mikey. Jajaja.**

El rubio volvió a la apariencia más "_Humana_" cargó a la niña en brazos y la llevó a la cocina.

**Mikey: Vamos a hacer más galletas para cuando lleguen los demás. Ok.**

**Meli: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

El chico solo sonrió y sentó a la niña en la silla mientras él sacaba lo que necesitaba para preparar

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

La niña estaba con el chico junto a ella, él con una cerveza, ella con un refresco de manzana, ambos esperando que empiece el espectáculo.

**Karai: ¿Cuánto falta?**

**Leo: Se paciente, de seguro no tardan en salir…**

En ese momento llego un sujeto gordo y seboso que sin ninguna delicadeza empujo a la niña y se sentó en su lugar.

**Karai: Auch (Sobándose la espalda) Me dolió.**

**Leo: (Preocupado) ¡Karai! (Cargándola) ¿Estás bien?**

**Karai: Sí. Creo que sí.**

Leo en ese momento vio que Karai se hizo un rapón estaba sangrando, eso lo hizo enfurecer a un más.

**Leo: (Al señor) Óyeme ella estaba sentada allí primero más respeto.**

**Señor: Oye niño, yo pague por un asiento y ya todos estaban ocupados, así que me importa un pepino, esa niña no ocupa mucho espacio, así que fácilmente puedes cargarla…**

**Leo: La hiciste sangrar, maldito hijo de %#$ . Es una niña.**

**Señor: ¿De veras? La hice sangras, oh, como me importa tanto.**

**Leo: Está me las pagaras caro.**

Karai se estremeció al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzaba a ese tipo, y ella decidió calmarlo.

**Karai: Tranquilo Leo, estoy bien, no me paso nada malo. Descuida.**

El mencionado la miro y se enterneció al verla así, con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba calmarlo, pero esto no se quedaría así, pero se aseguraría de que la niña no lo supiera.

**Leo: Está bien Karai, si tú dices que estas bien, entonces me calmo.**

**Karai: Gracias.**

Ella se sentó en su regazo, a esperar los Fuegos Artificiales. Cuando de repente todos empezaron a contar del 10 para atrás. Leo cargó a la niña en sus hombros para que viera mejor. Y empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

**Karai: Guau, que bonito.**

**Leo: Te gustan.**

**Karai: Sí.**

**Leo: Ahora mira el siguiente será de color azul.**

La niña miro fijamente al cielo cuando una enorme explosión del cohete saco un bonito mensaje.

"_**TE QUIERO MUCHO KARAI**_

_**LH"**_

La niña miro a Leo con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Ella se bajo y lo abrazó fuertemente él le devolvió el gesto…

**Karai: Tengo hambre, vamos por algo de comer. Quiero una pizza.**

**Leo: Bien, vamos por tu pizza y nos vamos a casa, pero primero (Sacando un billete) Vete a comprar un algodón de azúcar te lo ganaste…**

**Karai: ¡SIIIIIIII!**

Karai fue corriendo muy contenta a donde Leo le señalo estaba el señor de los algodones. Mientras este miraba al tipo que la tiró, yendo a otro lado, rápidamente, miro de reojo a Karai que estaba en una fila como de 12 niños, aproximadamente.

**Leo: "**_**No le pasara nada si me voy por un par de minutos**_**".**

Volvió su mirada a aquel sujeto que había entrado a un restaurante, y sonrió de manera macabra.

**Leo: "**_**Para que aprendas a no molestar a las niñas pequeñas**_**".**

En ese momento empezó a caminar lentamente y sin prisas a darle su merecido a aquel sujeto.

…**RAPHA Y CRISTY…**

La niña estaba formada para aquel juego y nadie había podido ganarlo. Pero ella estaba segura de que se llevaría aquel oso de peluche a su casa. En eso volvió a hablar el tipo del juego.

**Hombre: Damas y** **caballeros, aquí viene otra valiente concursante que quiere ganarse algún premio.**

En eso un sujeto del tamaño de un mastodonte se acerco y le entrego 3 pelotas a la niña.

**Hombre: Recuerda pequeña, tienes que pegarle al centro de la diana, pero si no suena la campana, no cuenta y debes darle 3 veces.**

La niña solo asintió, volteo a ver a Rapha, quien le levanto un pulgar deseándole buena suerte. Ella solo sonrió grande y luego se acerco a la barda donde estaba el juego. Ella tomo una de las pelotas, a punto y… Exactamente en el centro le dio y sonó la campana. Todos los de alrededor aplaudieron por que la niña pudo hacerlo, el que más fuerte aplaudía era Rapha.

**Cristal: ¡Sí! Le di… (A Rapha) Viste Rapha, le di.**

**Hombre: No te apresures pequeña, aún te quedan 2 más.**

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar una pelota, apunto otra vez y…le dio de nuevo en el centro, pero la diana apenas se movió y la campana no sonó. Ella se desilusiono y solo bajo la mirada.

**Hombre: Que lastima, pero mira, para que veas que soy bueno, si le das esta vez, dejare que te lleves el premio que quieras.**

A Cristy le dio tanta alegría que sin pensarlo acepto, y tomo la última pelota que tenía, era su última oportunidad, y demostrar que si podía, apunto al centro respiro profundamente y…la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo, le dio exactamente en el centro pero la diana no se movió y no sonó la campana.

**Hombre: Lo siento pequeña, pero no se hizo.**

Todos estaban desconcertados, era obvio que la niña le dio, pero el que no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada era Raphael.

**Rapha: (Acercándose al tipo del puesto) Oye, oye ¿Qué fue eso? Ella le dio, eso lo vi perfectamente.**

**Hombre: Oye te diré algo amigo (Señalando la diana) Vez esa diana allí, notas que no está derribada y no sonó la campana (Acercándose más a él) ¿Tiene idea de lo que significa? Profesor…Significa que no tendrá a ese oso de peluche… (A la niña) Mejor suerte a la otra puntería de cegatona.**

Eso hizo que la niña bajara la mirada llorosa e hizo que Rapha enfureciera aún más nadie molestaba a SU niña, y se quedaba con la satisfacción.

**Rapha: (Amenazador) Muy bien…Me toca jugar.**

Le dio el dinero al tipo que tenía enfrente y otra vez aquel mastodonte le dio el dinero. Cristal se quito de allí y se paro junto a Rapha. Este solo tomo la primera pelota y no apunto, la lanzó con algo de fuerza que hizo rebotar la diana y que la chicharra sonara. Y todos los que estaban cerca aplaudieron fuerte, sobre todo las adolecentes. La niña saltaba de alegría y con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro por el logro del muchacho.

**Hombre: Guau, tenemos a un tipo de brazo duro, pero ten cuidado en la siguiente amigo, a veces se atasca.**

**Rapha: "**_**Con que a veces se atasca ¿Eh? Bien veamos si así te atreves a volver a estafar niñas**_**".**

Rapha tomo la segunda pelota y en ese momento se escucho una canción del puesto de beisbol de al lado y él hizo un lanzamiento parecido al del dichoso deporte y se escucho la campana al igual que se vio el golpe de la pelota bien marcado en la diana. Ya había más gente acercándose a ver a Rapha jugar aquel juego, incluso estaba recibiendo muchas porras, de todas las chicas, y una que otra le pedía que ganara un regalo por ella. Pero obviamente la niña las miraba con cara de enojo, Rapha al notar su ataque de celos, solo le revolvió el cabello y ella al voltear a verle, este le dedico una sonrisa, y ella se lo devolvió. Él tipo del juego estaba empezando a sudar, tal vez no debió insultar a esa niña.

**Hombre: B-Bien, c-creo que si pasa este último juego podrá ganarse el premio que quiera, pero ahora si amigo, dele con todo lo que tenga.**

Rapha sonrió victorioso, quería lo más fuerte que podía, le daría lo más fuerte que tenía, tomo la última pelota que faltaba y escucho las porras de todos para darle ánimo, pero solo escuchaba una de esas porras y era la que más le importaba y por la que ganaría, además del hecho de saber que así ya nadie se metería con ellos nuevamente.

**Cristal: ¡VAMOS RAPHITA TÚ PUEDES!**

Con esa porra supo que no tenía porque flaquear o perder, así que tomo la ultima pelota con fuerza y la lanzo con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, tanto que rompió la diana y de paso atravesó la pared de madera que estaba justo por detrás de aquella diana. Y la chicharra se escucho aún más fuerte. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que todo el mundo aplaudió y las chicas seguían pidiendo su regalo, la mayoría pidió el oso que le gusto a su niña, así que él se acerco al del puesto que estaba aún en Shock.

**Rapha: Está derribada y sonó la campana, me daría mi premio y mi dinero.**

El sujeto del puesto le dio su dinero y el de la niña y le pregunto con miedo.

**Hombre: ¿Cuál premio quiere, señor?**

Rapha miro de reojo a la niña que seguía viendo aquel oso, sonrió con victoria, no le sería tan difícil decidir.

**Rapha: (Señalando al oso) Quiero ese de allá.**

Todas las chicas gritaron de emoción al ver que el chico elegía el oso, obviamente no era para él, aquel peluche a pesar de ser de color negro, tenía un corazón de color rojo que decía "_Te quiero mucho_", todas esperaban con ansias ser la elegida del oso, pero se sorprendieron y desilusionaron al ver que aquel galán de ojos verdes, se lo dio a la niña.

**Rapha: Ten, feliz 4 de Julio.**

Cristal abrazó con fuerza el oso y luego a Rapha, quien correspondió al abrazó y luego la subió a sus hombros, pero antes de irse se dirigió al del puesto.

**Rapha: Deberías aceitar tu diana más seguido, no creo que quieras que se ATASQUE de nuevo, ¿Verdad?**

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue con la niña a la rueda de la fortuna, ante las miradas de todos. La niña veía contenta los fuegos artificiales, cuando Rapha le dijo.

**Rapha: Mira el siguiente con atención, va dedicado a ti.**

La niña miro el cohete y saco una enorme explosión de color rojo y se leía claramente un hermoso mensaje que hizo a la niña aun más feliz de lo que ya estaba con su regalo.

"_**Espero te gusten tus regalos y nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu bonito rostro Cristy**_

_**RH**_**"**

Ella le tomo muchísima importancia, le gusto aún más que ese muchacho se molestara en darle un mensaje en el cielo solo para ella. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**Cristal: Te quiero mucho Rapha…**

**Rapha: (Correspondiendo el abrazo) Y yo a ti pequeña.**

…**DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

La niña se abrazaba al castaño con miedo y temblando muy violentamente.

**Abril: Tengo miedo, no me gustan los cohetes ni los fuegos artificiales.**

**Donnie: Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.**

**Abril: Pero tengo miedo.**

**Donnie: (Tendiéndole una) Ven te tengo una sorpresa.**

**Abril: No…Donnie, tengo miedo.**

**Donnie: Ven…No te pasara nada.**

Abril no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero aun así se acerco a Donnie y le dio su manita, este la tomo y la cargó en sus fuertes brazos, y la acerco a la ventana, quito las cortinas y la puso a ver el exterior. Ella aun le daba miedo pero se tranquilizo al saber que su "Príncipe" la cuidaba, en ese momento ella vio la pirotecnia y empezó a olvidarse poco a poco de su miedo a los ruidos, hasta que apareció uno morado que causo una gran explosión. Y decía…

"_**Siempre te voy a cuidar y jamás nos separaremos, te cuidare como si muñeca de porcelana te trataras, te quiero mucho Abril**_

_**DH**_**"**

Abril al leer eso lo abrazo que fue capaz de dejarlo sin aire (Y eso que no respira).

**Abril: Yo también te quiero mucho Donnie.**

Donnie le dio su típico pico en los labios y la niña se durmió en sus brazos mientras el muchacho le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente.

**Donnie: "**_**Te prometo que jamás voy a dejar, estaremos juntos, aunque mi padre me lo prohíba, no dejare que nada nos separe Abril.**_**"**

Luego se acostó en la cama con la niña y solo cerró los ojos, él al igual que sus hermanos no dormía, solo "Ahorraba energía".

…**MELI Y MIKEY…**

Los dos estaban acabándose las galletas de chocolate, se supone que eran para los demás pero ellos no soportaron y se las comieron…Se estaban tardando mucho, y eso los tenía un poco preocupados, pero con la preocupación, les llego el hambre y…las galletas rogaban ser comidas, y ellos como buenos chicos obedecieron a la silenciosa petición.

**Meli: Más…**

**Mikey: No Meli, ya comimos muchos.**

**Meli: Más…**

**Mikey: No.**

Meli le puso cara de cachorro abandonado, así que Mikey no se pudo contener y le dio otra de las galletas y ella rio contenta. En eso Mikey escucho los fuegos artificiales y vio a la niña viéndolos entretenida. Mikey la vio divertido y la alzó en brazos para acercarla al espectáculo.

**Mikey: Mira ese Meli.**

La niña miro al cielo y uno de los cohetes exploto y salió de un color naranja, y solo salió un nombre

"**TE QUIERO MUCHO MELISA SAKÍ"**

La niña no supo que dijo, no sabe pero solo por ser color naranja se sintió muy contenta de que alguien la considerara de esa forma, así que le abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Mikey: Bueno ya es muy tarde así que dormir.**

**Meli: Nooooooo.**

**Mikey: Meli, no discutiré contigo a dormir.**

Y sin que la niña pudiera replicar, Mikey la llevo a su cuna y la arrulló hasta que ella se durmió con una sonrisa. Salió lo mas callado posible y se dirigió a su cuarto. A descansar…Cuidar a 4 niñas, aun con la ayuda de sus hermanos, no es fácil.

…**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Sakí desayunaba tranquilamente con sus 4 hijas, mientras una sirvienta le servía su café, y a las niñas jugo y/o leche con chocolate, cuando de repente sonaron las noticias.

**Reportera: **_**Interrumpimos este programa para brindarles un reporte especial…Hoy a las 4am de la mañana se descubrió al señor "Gustavo Lorenzo" de 36 años de edad, moribundo, dentro de un baño portátil, con varias heridas de muerte, muchas cicatrices en la espalda, y varios golpes en la cabeza, los médicos nos dicen que es casi imposible que sobreviva o pase de esta noche. Y todo esto paso solo ayer, poco después de los fuegos artificiales.**_

La televisión volvió al programa matutino que veían antes de que pasara la noticia pero Sakí se mostraba interesado… En eso sonó su teléfono.

**Shredder: (Contestando) Diga…Sí…Ya mando a que suban sus cosas.**

Las niñas miraron desconcertadas a su padre, cuando el dijo que vendría en un momento… Pero ellas no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron comiendo. Luego de aproximadamente una hora se abrió la puerta con varios de sus empleados cargando maletas enormes y después entro Shredder con una mujer rubia de ojos verdes quien estaba junto a otras 3 niñas de las mismas edades que Abril, Cristal y Karai, y justo detrás había un apuesto chico de ojos marrones amarillentos y pelo castaño quien cargaba a una niña de unos 4 años de ojos color ámbar, peli-castaña clara, piel pálida.

**Shredder: Niñas, ella es Fiona (Señalando a la mujer) y sus hijas Irma, Mona Lisa y Lotus (Señalando a las otras niñas) Esta niña es Sally y él es su guarda espaldas Luis (Señalando al muchacho y la otra niña) Vivirán con nosotros por un tiempo.**

Las niñas quedaron sorprendidas y a la vez asustadas, llego alguien que quería usar el lugar de su madre.

**Shredder: Lo que me recuerda que debo conseguir un par de guarda espaldas.**

**Luis: Yo conozco a alguien…Tal vez puedan venir.**


End file.
